Is He Really Going Out With Him?
by Night Essence
Summary: Rumor around Konoha is they’re going out. Are Iruka and Kakashi dating? Anko and Genma find out. Meant to be humor.


Title: Is He Going Out With Him?

Summary: Rumor around Konoha is they're going out. Are Iruka and Kakashi dating? Anko and Genma find out. Meant to be humor.

Author: Night Essence

Disclaimer: I own nothing of Naruto

Rating: PG

Author's Note: Inspired by a song. My first Naruto fanfic. I love Iruka and Kakashi separately and worship them together. Please read and enjoy.

* * *

No one noticed at first. It was a dinner here, a chat there, a walk through town one week, and a visit to the shops the next. Nobody thought anything of it, or if they did they just assumed it was a friendship. But eventually the rumors started.

"Did you hear about the chuunin and the jounin who are dating?" Asked a nosy housewife.

"I heard that it's a fling." The ramen seller shared enthusiastically.

"No, no. They're just friends." The fruit seller stated.

"It's a causal thing. Whenever one of them needs a date they just ask the other to accompany them. It's a mutual business deal." A butcher commented. The fishmonger snorted.

"It's not business. The two go to each other's houses when they need to relieve tension. If you know what I mean." The fishmonger waggled his eyebrows suggestively. His wife smacked him across the back of his head.

"Watch your mouth! We're in public! Besides you shouldn't talk about a nice school teacher like that. And the Great Copy Nin! Are you mad!?"

Not all the conversations went like that but they were similar. Eventually, the rumors reached two very important people: the ones being gossiped about...'s best friends.

"WHAT!? NO! No way, Iruka would have told me!" Anko yelled and shook her head. Genma put up his hands in a placating manner.

"Look, I realize you're upset. I am too. Kakashi's my best friend he should've said something to me, but he didn't." Anko scoffed.

"That pervert! He's not trustworthy. Iruka's the most honest and caring person I've ever met. Plus he can't keep a secret. I should have known weeks, no, months ago. I should have known when Iruka first realized Hatake was cute!" Anko punched a nearby wall and relaxed slightly as a huge hole appeared in the structure. Genma sighed and looked out the window where he saw the people they were currently talking about.

"Anko!" He called out.

"What?" The purple haired beauty turned around with a scowl on her face.

"Here they come! Kakashi and Iruka!" Genma said excitedly. Anko rushed over to the window and Genma followed. Both crouched down and used their ninja prowess to spy on their friends. Kakashi and Iruka walked through the streets without appearing to be more than friends, but Genma and Anko could see the subtle touches that occurred every now and then, could see the happiness surrounding them.

"Is he really going out with him?" Genma questioned. "Because Kakashi could do much better." Anko elbowed the man next to her. "Ow, my ribs!" Genma whined.

"Is he really gonna take him home tonight?" Anko asked. "Because I bet Iruka could show him some moves between the sheets, behind that innocent facade Iruka's wild."

"Really? How wild? Cause I also know some moves, so maybe Iruka and I-" Anko growled and elbowed Genma again, but harder this time. "Ouch, my diaphragm!"

"Is he really going out with him?" Anko repeated Genma's earlier question. She watched the two men and saw how they interacted. 'They could be good for each other.' She thought.

"Yeah, I bet. Cause if my eyes don't deceive me, there's something going on around here." Genma answered.

"Around here." Anko echoed in agreement. The two ninja sat quietly for a minute.

"So? If Kakashi and Iruka don't work out...I have permission to pursue Umino, right?" Anko was quiet for a second and Genma had some hope...before Anko punched him in the face and then the ribs again. "Ahh! Not the ribs! Please!"

Kakashi and Iruka walked into the room to see their best friends fighting. They silently watched for a minute before leaving the room.

"So...I guess they found out about us, huh?" Kakashi murmured. Iruka nodded.

"It went better than I expected." This time the older ninja nodded.

"Well, now that they've found out...can we make out in public? Because I have this fantasy about you and an alleyway...ahh! Iruka not the ribs!"

* * *

Comments: My first story for Naruto. I love these two together and I realize that everyone but the random gossipers were probably out of character, but I like it and I tried. Please review and be gentle.

* * *


End file.
